


Even [CLASSIFIED] Get the Flu

by applecameron



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Sam gets sick now and then.  Takes place at some random point in season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even [CLASSIFIED] Get the Flu

"Even [CLASSIFIED] Get The Flu"  
By Apple Cameron. December 2003.

 

"C'mon, Carter, you're killin' me. It's been two weeks. Feels like two _years_."

"Ha." She held the phone receiver away from her mouth and coughed once, expert at the internal movement of phlegm by now. "You're telling _me_." Then pulled a tissue to her nose and sniffed. "I don't think Janet is going to let me anywhere near the gate, Colonel."

"Do you know what they're doing, right now? Even as we speak? Do you?" His voice rose. "Do you?"

Sam kicked at her quilt, shuddering quickly when one bare foot was exposed to air. She tucked her blanketed toes under a sofa cushion and sighed. "OK, tell me what they're doing."

"Competitive translating."

Sam held her breath, trying not to laugh out loud.

"I'm not kidding, Sam."

She took a shallow breath and wheezed it out in a wet chuckle. "I'm sorry I'm missing it."

"Oh, you should be sorry, Major." Colonel Jack O'Neill's voice dripped acid. "Very."

"Sir, it was really nice of Jonas --"

"I know, I know." She could hear the hand-waving on the other side of the phone, and Jack shuffling his booted feet against a metal chair leg. It sounded like he was either in her lab or maybe the infirmary. "All very well and good that Jonas was on vacation and wanted to come visit the SGC and so when you got sick he volunteered to fill in but come _on_. We go on a mission and they try to out-geek each other." O'Neill sucked air. "It's _scary_." There was another pause. "And Teal'C just _watches_ , with that eyebrow of his on permanent lift."

Sam suppressed another laugh at the mental image. "I'm so sorry, sir." She coughed a couple times, experimentally. "Janet's got me on some fancy antiviral she thinks might help."

Dr. Fraiser wouldn't even let her near a civilian doctor anymore. Protein markers, god knows what other kind of metabolic stressors or chemical changes as a result of blending and gate travel, and everything else that had happened to them over the years.

She reached for another tissue, trying to blow her nose discreetly.

"Get well, will ya? And quick. Before I shoot somebody."

That made her smile. "Yes, sir."

They hung up.

 _Yeah, I miss you, too_.


End file.
